ZvS: Lied van Vuur en Wind: Hoofdstuk 16
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 16 "Stormpoot! Hou op!" Hazelpoot wou naar haar vriend toerennen, maar Dennepoet hield haar tegen. Bloed stroomde over zijn linkeroog. "Kom niet in zijn buurt!" snauwde de cyperse kater. "Maar iemand moet hem stoppen!" riep Hazelpoot. Dennepoot siste waarschuwend voor hij bij haar weggesleurd werd door Stormpoot. Dennepoot schreeuwde van de pijn toen de grijze kater zijn tanden in zijn oor boorde en wild begon te rukken. "Dennepoot!" gilde Magnoliapoot. Moeraspoot stond geschokt bij de ingang van het leerlingenhol. Leeuwenpoot rende naar Dennepoot toe en trok Stormpoot van hem af. De donkergrijze leerling muntte het nu op zijn kleinere holgenoot. "Leeuwenpoot, pas op!" riep Hazelpoot toen ze zag dat hij uithaalde naar de keel van haar medeleerling. "Leeuwenpoot!" jammerde Magnoliapoot. De jammerkreten van de leerlingen werden overstemd door de donder en het luide geruis van de regen. Niemand zou hen te hulp schieten. "Aargh!" gilde Leeuwenpoot toen Stormpoot een klauw over zijn flank haalde en diepe krassen achterliet. Moeraspoot vloerde zijn vriend en klemde hem tegen de grond. Stormpoot grauwde en spartelde tot hij Moeraspoot wist te overmeesteren en de kop van de lapjeskater hard tegen de grond sloeg. Hazelpoot duwde haar vriend weg van de lapjeskater en sloeg hem tegen de wand van het leerlingenhol. Bladeren vielen naar beneden, maar Stormpoot bleef woest grauwen en haalde naar haar uit. Met moeite ontweek Hazelpoot hem en ze dook onder zijn maaiende voor poten uit, waarna ze hem hard in zijn buik stompte. Stormpoot brulde van razernij en haalde zijn klauwen over haar buik. Hazelpoot gilde van de pijn en smakte hard neer op de grond. De krassen waren niet erg diep, maar ze deden wel veel pijn. "Stormpoot!" jammerde ze."Stop! Stop alsjeblieft!!" De grijze kater had Dennepoot tegen de grond geklemd en bewerkte hem met zijn klauwen, waardoor hij de cyperse kater steeds erger openreet in zijn onbeheerste woede. "Stop!" jammerde Dennepoot."Hou op! AUW!" zijn bloed begon al op de grond te druppelen. Hij zou beslist een medicijnkat nodig hebben, zelfs als Stormpoot nu zou stoppen. Een kleine lichtroste vorm sprong plots het leerlingenhol binnen. "Ben je gek geworden?!" gilde ze zo luid dat er gemopper uit het krijgershol opklonk."Stormpoot, ben je van plan je medeleerlingen uit te moorden?!! Wat bezielt jou!" ze besprong de grijze kater en rukte hem van Dennepoot af, waarna ze hem zo behendig vastklemde op een manier die Hazelpoot nog nooit gezien had. Hij was vast speciaal voor medicijnkatten. Ze kroop naar haar holgenoot toe."Dennepoot?" miauwde ze."Ben je oké?" Dennepoot knikte."Waar is Magnoliapoot?" kreunde hij. "Hier.." klonk het gedempt. Moeraspoot was op het bleekroste poesje neergevallen. "Moeraspoot is buiten westen... ik denk dat Stormpoot hem tegen zijn hoofd geslagen heeft..." zei Magnoliapoot. "Heilige SterrenClan!" prevelde Hazelpoot."Roospoot, hoe zit het met Stormpoot?" De medicijnkatleerling gromde."Ik probeer hem tot zinnen te brengen, dus hou je mond." snauwde ze gefrustreerd. Hazelpoot zweeg en wankelde naar Magnoliapoot en Moeraspoot toe. Terwijl ze de lapjeskater van het kleinere poesje afsleurde, merkte ze inderdaad dat hij een buil op zijn kop kreeg. "Stormpoot heeft hem hard geslagen." zei Hazelpoot. Plots voelde ze zich suf worden. Haar buik brandde van de pijn. Het voelde wel alsof Stormpoot's klauwen brandnetels geweest waren. "Dit is een ramp.." miauwde Leeuwenpoot. Hij was er nog het minst gewond vanaf gekomen."Wat bezielt hem?!" Hazelpoot schudde alleen maar haar kop."Ik weet het niet. Ik weet het echt niet." Roospoot siste."Hou je in, Stormpoot! Hazelpoot, kom helpen. Jij moet hem tot zinnen kunnen brengen. Leeuwenpoot, haal Heemstroos." Terwijl Magnoliapoot's broer het leerlingenhol uitrende strompelde Hazelpoot naar haar medeleerling toe. "Stormpoot?" miauwde ze."Kun je me horen?" Stormpoot grauwde woest. "Stormpoot, doe normaal. Alsjeblieft. Kijk wat je hebt aangericht! Hou op!" Zijn mistige amberkleurige ogen werden iets scherper, maar hij trok zijn klauwen niet in en haat brandde nog steeds in zijn ogen. "Hij is krankzinnig!" zei Dennepoot vol afschuw. Bloed stroomde over zijn gezicht en pels. "Stormpoot!" jammerde Hazelpoot."Sneeuwzang houdt van je! Sneeuwzang.. Sneeuwzang is niet voor niets doodgegaan!!" haar stem sloeg over, dus stopte ze met spreken. "Doe normaal! Kijk om je heen, Stormpoot!! Ze hebben hulp nodig!" Eindelijk trok de mist op uit zijn ogen, en Stormpoot verslapte. Zijn vacht ging liggen en hij schudde verward met zijn kop. "Hazelpoot..? Wat?" zijn ogen verwijdden in afschuw toen hij zag wat er gebeurt was in het leerlingenhol. Overal lag bloed rondgespat, Dennepoot lag hijgend neer op de grond, Moeraspoot was roerloos neergevallen en er sijpelde bloed over de vachten van Hazelpoot en Magnoliapoot. "Wat is er gebeurt?!" riep Stormpoot uit. Dennepoot snoof minachtend."Je probeerde ons allen te vermoorden, of weet je dat niet meer?!" grauwde hij."Ik ben bijna halfblind, jij vossenstront!" haat gloeide in zijn niet-bebloede oog. Moeraspoot kreunde koortsig en Magnoliapoot snikte van de schok."Wat was dat nu weer, Stormpoot?!" haar stem sloeg over."Denk je dat je dat zomaar kunt doen?!" boos wendde ze haar blik af. Hazelpoot liep achteruit. Voor het eerst voelde ze angst voor haar vriend. Wat had hij zojuist gedaan?! Is de profetie dan toch werkelijkheid? Gaat Stormpoot onze Clan vernietigen? Maar ik ben ook deel van de profetie, of niet soms? Stormpoot legde zijn oren angstig in zijn nek. "Ik..." stamelde hij. "Ik slaap niet met jou in één hol!" riep Moeraspoot van zijn liggende positie."Nooit meer! Nergens meer!!" Hazelpoot durfde hem niet aan te kijken. Ik ben laf. Wat zou Sneeuwzang gedaan hebben? Sneeuwzang zou Stormpoot meegenomen hebben en met hem gesproken hebben. Sneeuwzang zou hem getroost hebben. Ik ben zwak en naïef, ik kan niets en ik ben niets. Het is logisch dat hij nooit van me zal houden. '' Roospoot stond op en keurde Stormpoot geen blik waardig. "Bedankt voor de patiënten." zei ze boos."Hazelpoot, Moeraspoot, Dennepoot, Magnoliapoot. Kom mee naar mijn hol. Leeuwenpoot zal Heemstroos al gewekt hebben." de medicijnkatleerling ging hen voor door de regen naar het medicijnhol. Hazelpoot was moe en ze had pijn. "Ben jij oké?" vroeg Moeraspoot knorrig aan haar. Hazelpoot siste boos. "Laat me met rust!" snauwde ze. Begrip vlamde op in zijn ogen."Hoe kon hij! Ik vergeef hem nooit. Sparster zou hem moeten verbannen." Magnoliapoot strompelde met gebogen hoofd achter haar zus aan. Dennepoot liep bezorgd naast haar. "Gaat het?" fluisterde hij."Het doet pijn." miauwde het bleekroste poesje verdrietig. "Nu kan ik morgen geen jachttraining hebben! Ik wed dat Zeggepoel boos wordt." Dennepoot hief zijn kop op."Op Stormpoot, ja. Alle mentoren gaan boos zijn. En Sparster en Beukloof ook, en Heemstroos zal uit haar dak gaan van woede. Stormpoot heeft zo'n beetje alle andere leerlingen uitgeschakelt. Onze Clan is zwak nu." Magnoliapoot knikte. Eindelijk bereikten ze het medicijnhol. Hazelpoot ging binnen en meteen begaven haar poten het. Ze klapte op de grond. Van vermoeidheid en waarschijnlijk ook van bloedverlies. Ook Moeraspoot's poten konden hem niet meer dragen, en Dennepoot ging ineengedoken op de grond zitten. Heemstroos siste kwaad. "Stormpoot!!" schreeuwde ze. Bestand:ZvS_tussenstukje.png Hazelpoot werd wakker in haar nest in het medicijnhol. Een dunne laag spinrag bedekte haar opengereten buik. Een vroege ochtendzon scheen naar binnen, maar het licht drong niet door in de grot, die afgeschermd werd door het gordijn van klimplanten. Dennepoot lag doodsstil in een mosnest. Hazelpoot was bezorgt om haar holgenoot. Hij was Stormpoot's eerste slachtoffer geweest, dus had hij de volle lading gekregen. Magnoliapoot was koortsig, blijkbaar had ze een infectie opgelopen want er lag ook een kruidensmeersel onder haar spinragverband. Moeraspoot lag diep te slapen en Leeuwenpoot probeerde zich met moeite te wassen. "Ha, Hazelpoot." zei hij toen hij zag dat haar ogen open waren."Gaat het? Moet ik Heemstroos halen? Ik kan lopen." Hazelpoot schudde haar kop."Het doet niet zo'n pijn. Mag ik rechtzitten van Heemstroos?" Leeuwenpoot schudde zijn kop."Voorlopig niet." Hazelpoot knikte."Oké. Dan zal ik wat slapen." ze rolde zich weer op."Roggevlam is langsgeweest samen met Zeggepoel en Natstorm. De andere mentoren waren al op patrouille, dus ze krijgen pas om zonhoog het nieuws te horen. Het gaat als een lopend vuurtje door het kamp, dankzij Hyacintvlam." Hazelpoot grinnikte."Wanneer is Roggevlam langsgeweest?" vroeg ze dan. "Heel vroeg. Hij was als een van de eersten wakker. Jij sliep nog, maar hij was echt bezorgt." Hazelpoot had zin om recht te staan en naar haar mentor op zoek te gaan, zodat hij niet bezorgt meer moest zijn. Ze wist niet wat ze van Stormpoot moest denken. Als hij langs was gekomen zou Leeuwenpoot het wel gezegt hebben, toch? Ze was een beetje bang voor de grijze leerling geworden. Wat als hij weer katten aanviel? Ze huiverde even. Sparster zou hem zwaar straffen. Heel zwaar. "Waar is Stormpoot?" vroeg ze. Leeuwenpoot haalde zijn schouders op en ging liggen."In Sparster's hol, waarschijnlijk. Samen met de oudsten, oudere krijgers, Beukloof en Sparster zelf." Hazelpoot knikte. De klimplanten voor de ingang van de grot ritselden en Roospoot kwam naar binnen met spinrag en kruiden in haar mond. "Hallo Hazelpoot!" begroette ze met gedempte stem. Hazelpoot knikte haar toe. Roospoot begon haar ronde met Dennepoot. De bruine cyperse leerling had een diep gescheurd oor en diepe wondes over zijn gesloten oog. Verder stonden zijn rug en flanken vol met klauwsporen en was hij in zijn staart gebeten. De medicijnkatleerling haalde voorzichtig zijn compressen weg waardoor de wonden zichtbaar werden. Ze waren allemaal ontstoken. Hazelpoot huiverde. Ze had in gevechten maar een fragment van Stormpoot's kracht gezien, maar ze wist niet dat hij tot dit in staat was. Was dit het krijgsleven? Zou zij ook katten verwonden zodat ze er net zo erg aan toe zouden zijn als Dennepoot? Leerlingen en krijgers van andere Clans? Met familie en vrienden die om hen gaven? Ze legde haar oren plat. Roospoot smeerde een kruidenzalfje op de schrammen van de cyperse leerling en ook op zijn oor. Ze deed een beetje goudsbloemprak op zijn oog. Dan bedekte ze alles met spinrag en dat hechtte ze vast met kleefkruid. Na Dennepoot deed ze hetzelfde met Magnoliapoot. Zij had schrammen, maar Stormpoot had haar niet specifiek aangevallen. Ze was gewoon in zijn weg komen te staan en hij was zonder aarzelen over haar heen getrapt. Ze had overal kneuzingen en beurse plekken, maar op haar achterpoot had ze een geïnfecteerde wonde die Roospoot behandelde met allerlei vreemde kruiden. Na Magnoliapoot was het Moeraspoot's beurt. Ze gaf hem wat jeneverbessen en behandelde zijn wonden met alleen maar spinrag. Leeuwenpoot had alleen maar krassen op zijn flank, maar hij liet zijn zus die toch behandelen. Toen het Hazelpoot's beurt was moest ze zich languit strekken zodat Roospoot haar buik kon onderzoeken."Ontstoken." miauwde ze."Als ik je geen kruiden geef kan het een infectie worden." Hazelpoot kneep vragend haar ogen halfdicht. "Maar het doet geen pijn." miauwde ze. "Omdat je nog verdoofd bent van het papaverzaad. Als dat uitgewerkt is zal je vergaan van de pijn." Hazelpoot slikte. De medicijnkatleerling duwde het sap van goudsbloemblaadjes in de krassen en dekte het af met zachte bladeren, want haar wonden waren vrijwel gestopt met bloeden omdat ze niet zo diep waren als die van de andere leerlingen. "Ga nu maar slapen, zodat je vlug hersteld. En Leeuwenpoot, jij ook. Natstorm zal je zo gauw mogelijk terug willen in de trainingskuil." Leeuwenpoot knikte. Roospoot liep de grot uit en er klonk een bons. "Oh! Sorry!" miauwde ze. Dan snakte ze naar adem."Nee!" snauwde ze. Hazelpoot zag aan haar schaduw dat ze de ingang naar de grot blokkeerde."Je mag niet naar binnen!" Leeuwenpoot en Hazelpoot wisselden angstige blikken uit. Ze leken hetzelfde te denken. Stormpoot. "Alsjeblieft, Roospoot! Ik ga niets doen, ik zweer het! Het spijt me... ik wil gewoon weten of het goed met ze gaat!" Roospoot ging gedecideerd neerzitten."Het gaat niét goed met ze. Nou tevreden? Maak dat je wegkomt!" er klonk een gekwelde zucht en pootstappen. Dan was Stormpoot verdwenen. Hazelpoot sloot haar ogen. Dezelfde zwarte mist als die nacht slokte haar op, en ze verwelkomde de duisternis. De duisternis zat vol met heling, zachte pelzen en de geur van kruiden. Zacht gemurmel van een beekje vulde de stilte. In die duisternis wisselden zonnige lichtbundels elkaar af en beschenen ze haar pels. De lichtbundels begonnen grijzig, werden dan helderder en langzaam aan weer doffer en kouder. Dan maakten ze plaats voor plekken maanlicht. De cyclus herhaalde zich twee keer, en Hazelpoot liet hem zijn gang gaan. Ze voelde zich beter toen maanlicht voor de tweede keer voorkwam. Toch was ze nog steeds doodmoe. Ze dacht na over de Clans. Clankatten dachten dat ze zich aan de krijgscode moesten houden om loyaal te zijn aan hun eigen Clan, maar de krijgscode verbond allevier de Clans met elkaar. Het helpen van een kitten in nood verbond hen. Ze dacht aan Lavendelkruid's kits. Het leek erop dat zij het medicijnhol al verlaten hadden, want de geur van melk was verdwenen. Ze hoopte dat de jonkies het goed maakten en flink groeiden. Ze rouwde om Sneeuwzang. Ze rouwde om Egelklauw, Schorskit en Appelceder. Om Vlekkestorm, om alle SchaduwClankatten die gestorven waren voor hun Clan en voor de toekomst. Beelden van Sneeuwzang's laatste momenten spookten door haar hoofd. Ze zag de mooie, helderblauwe ogen oplichtten, gevuld met weemoedige tranen. ''Ik hou van je, Stormpoot, echode haar stem door Hazelpoot's hoofd. Ze zag het portaal oplichten en keek hulpeloos toe hoe de sneeuwwitte poes erin opgeslokt werd, hoe een onzichtbare barriëre hen van elkaar scheidde. Ik laat haar niet nog eens sterven! dacht ze koortsig. Haar poten bewogen weer en ze sprong achter de witte poes aan. Wacht op mij! Laat me niet achter... het leek alsof ijs door haar pels sneed, en ze werd opgeslorpt in een duisternis die straalde van het licht. Slaap maakte haar oogleden zwaar. Sneeuwzang gleed verder en verder buiten haar bereik, maar Hazelpoot rende toch achter haar aan. Wacht op mij! Alsjeblieft! Stormpoot heeft je nodig! Een heldere lach echode door haar hoofd. Stormpoot heeft jou nodig... je verdient hem. '' Tranen stroomden over Hazelpoot's wangen en haar poten slipten tegen, waardoor Sneeuwzang weggleed. ''Ik verdien hem niet! Ik heb niemand ooit verdient... De helderblauwe ogen fonkelden vrolijk. Natuurlijk verdien je hem. Het feit dat je hem zo makkelijk wil opgeven omwille van zijn eigen geluk betekend dat je hem verdient. Dat hij jou verdient, ben ik nog niet zo zeker van... De zilverwitte gedaante vervaagde, er bleef niets over, geen vlokje vacht, geen stukje snorhaar. Alleen maar leegte. Hazelpoot bleef alleen achter terwijl de gaten in haar hart groter werden en haar hele lichaam opvulden. Haar tranen drupten op de grond. Waarom jij... waarom? Jij was de laatste kat die moest sterven... Dan vonkte er een sprankje warmte op in haar ijskoude binnenste. Het voelde aan als een bladvalbos, overal rood en goud, bladeren die omlaag dwarrelden en de geur van het vuur van tweebenen. De warmte verspreidde zich in haar binnenste en ze had het gevoel dat ze in een klein vlammetje veranderde. Ze had het warm, ze was gelukkig. Een vuur dat door niets gedoofd kon worden. Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 15 ���� Hoofdstuk 17 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Lied van Vuur en Wind